The Bella Plan
by Moflo19
Summary: Just a day in the life of a clueless boy trying to get over a girl he never even had. Chock full of cliches! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MYONLYHEROIN!
1. Chapter 1

**S Meyer owns Twilight. I own a collection of elephants.**

The Bella Plan Prologue

July

"Dude, are you even listening to me?" Of course I'm not listening to Jasper and his current tale of Nasty Nights With Alice. If I don't tune out half of the shit he tells me, I'll be barfing up my diner burger. I'm also trying my best not to stare at Bella Swan and her boyfriend, Jake the Friendly Giant.

"Yeah, man. Pool house. Porn. Got it." Jasper rolls his eyes at me and gulps down the rest of his root beer.

"So Emmett and Mike are down for a Smash Bros marathon on Saturday. You in, Cullen?"

"That works for me, I don't have shit to do, anyway." I take a quick glance over at Bella who is currently sucking on a straw and holy shit I've never wanted to be a straw so bad in my life.

"Cullen? You need a girl, man."

"Fuck off, Jas." I know he's only looking out for me, but I just don't wanna hear it right now.

Just as Jasper is gonna start in on me about the girls I could hook up with, Bella and Jake stop by our table.

"Hey guys! Jake and the Quileute guys are having a party down at the Rez. Do you guys wanna come?" And this is where I make a fool of myself. The girl is just too damn beautiful.

"I...uhhh.." Luckily Jas saves my dumb ass.

"Sorry, we're going over to swim at Alice' place."

"That's cool, bring her too. The more the merrier." It'd be so much easier if I could hate on Jacob Black, but the truth is he's one of the nicest guys you will ever meet. Asshat.

"See? Please come?" Bella gives me a hopeful smile and I'm almost tempted to say yes. Almost. Jasper to the rescue.

"No can do, Swan. Brandon will have my balls for changing our plans last minute. Something about wardrobe shit. I don't get it, but I do know that I like my balls. You understand."

"I hear ya, dude. Catch you guys later!" Bella and Jake laugh as they walk out.

"Cullen? Ya gotta get over it, dude."

All I can do is nod.

"You still wanna go swimming?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna go home, Jas." Fuck, I'm pathetic.


	2. Chapter 2

**S. Meyer own Twilight. I own a collection of elephants.**

The Bella Plan Chapter One

There are all kinds of love. Familial love between parents and children. Love between best friends. A person can love their pet with their whole heart. Hell, some people love sports teams, tv shows, books, even food. And of course, there's the passionate love between two people who can't keep their hands off of each other. Love in all it's forms can be wonderful and make you feel like the luckiest person in the world. But there is one love that can hurt like a son of a bitch and make you wish you'd never felt it at all. Unrequited.

I hate that fucking word. I hate that I'm on the shit side of 'unrequited'. So I'm going to get over the person responsible for causing the one sided love. I'm going to get over the unavailable Bella Swan. The girl who tutors underclassmen while taking AP classes. Who cheers on our mediocre sports teams at all games, no matter how bad they lose. The girl who organizes fundraisers for charity. Who makes goofy faces at people having crappy days just to make them smile. The girl who stumbles clumsily around school, but laughs it off like it's no big deal. The loyal girlfriend who treats her boyfriend like he's the most important person in the world, but also jokes with him like a best friend. The beautiful girl who makes my heart ache and my stomach tremble just by looking at her. I'm going to get over her. I've got a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**S. Meyer own Twilight. I own a collection of elephants.**

The Bella Plan Chapter 2

August

I wake up Saturday morning with my dick hard as a rock after another damn dream about Bella. My hand rubs my boner over my boxers before I remember my plan. I stop the cock rub and scrub my face instead. Step one in Operation Get Over It was almost a bust.

Step One: Cease and desist in jerking off to any and all thoughts or images of Bella.

After a cold as fuck shower, I get dressed in my usual get up of Levis, Chucks, and whatever band t-shirt is clean. I stare at myself in the dresser mirror and think about step two of Operation Get Over It.

Step Two: Try to date; get a girlfriend.

I've never actually attempted to have a relationship with anyone, but I mean, why would I? I couldn't have the girl that I wanted, so why would I bother? And the options in Forks are pretty limited. So that leads us to step three.

Step Three: Fix yourself up, Cullen!

I give myself the once over and FUCK! I'M A SLOB! I'm not bad looking, I guess, but I don't make any kind of an effort to look good either. My hair is too fucking long and always looks like I've been standing in the wind or some shit, and the color is some weird ass copper that resembles the old pots my Grandma Liz has on her kitchen walls. I rarely bother to shave until my mom or dad calls me out for the Grizzly Adams look, whatever the fuck that is. I've got a pretty nice smile after four years of braces, but I should definitely invest in a tube of Chapstick. I need a fucking makeover.

I make my way downstairs and follow the smell of bacon cooking. Mom looks up at me with a surprised, yet happy look on her face.

"You're up early. What brings you to the land of the living before noon on a Saturday?"

"Good morning to you too, Mom." I smirk at her as I take the orange juice from the fridge and chug straight from the jug.

"Edward, would it hurt you to use a glass?"

"Why dirty a glass when I'm just going to finish the juice?" Parents make no sense. Mom shakes her head at me as she passes me a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. After serving herself, we sit at the table in the breakfast nook overlooking her garden.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's covering for Dr. Denali. His daughter Irina is getting married today in Seattle. Didn't you go to school with her sisters Katie and Tanya?"

I shovel some eggs in my mouth and try not to think of Tanya Denali and her eighteen year old claws trying to grope my fourteen year old junk.

"Katie and I were friends, but Tanya was a senior when I was a freshman. We didn't really hang around the same people." Mom sips her coffee and eyeballs me before speaking. I can only pray that she doesn't ask about Tanya again.

"Why don't you just tell me what you want already?" How the hell does she always know that I want something?

"I'm your mother. It's my job to know." She throws my own smirk at me. Shit. Must've said that out loud.

"Ok. Ahhh, please don't make a big deal out of this, but I wanna go shopping for new clothes. Uhh, ya know, some nicer stuff. With school starting on Tuesday and all. Maybe get a haircut? I don't know, maybe look a little nicer?" I look up from my plate after my idiotic rambling and mom is smiling so big, I think she might burst from excitement. Fuck. Maybe this was a bad idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**S. Meyer owns Twilight. I own a collection of elephants.**

The Bella Plan Chapter 3

"Mom, we've been to every fu...uhh freaking store in Port Angeles. Can we leave now?" Yes, I'm whining, no I don't fucking care. My mother has driven me bananas with all the shit she's made me buy. I don't remember saying anything about needing new boxers.

Note to the moms of the world: Don't buy your son's underwear after the age of 15, it's fucking weird.

"You still need a haircut, son." Mom's scanning my face and it's making me real nervous. "And maybe a facial."

 _What the fuck?_

"Umm, that is NOT gonna happen." She's nuts if she thinks I'm letting anybody spread goop all over my face.

"You gave me free rein. A proper shave and a cleanse would be extremely beneficial. So zip it and suck it up." My glare is completely ignored.

Somehow, we've ended up in a fancy salon place with a gay guy named James ogling me while he prepares my face for a shave. (My request to just hit up a Supercuts was vetoed). James is wearing a black tank top that shows off his abs and is wearing an excessive amount of gel in his hair. Now that I think about it, he reminds me of that Vampire dude on that Buffy show that I catch my mom watching when Dad is at work. I wonder if that's why she comes to this place. _Eww._

"Are you sure we can't tweeze a little?"

 _Oh hell no._

"You aren't touching my eyebrows, buddy." I hope my scowl conveys the proper level of 'fuck off'. Of course mom and James just laugh at my scowl.

"James, not too much at once. Edward might run out the door before we get to the cut."

"You're the boss, Esmeralda." I hate them both.

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't like the shave. The straight razor freaked me the fuck out at first, but James was a pro and didn't nick me even once. My face felt like a baby's ass. Well, I've never actually touched a baby's butt, but I imagine it would be pretty smooth. Why am I thinking about baby butts? Oh yeah, I'm trying to distract myself from looking at the mirror. The green shit James is slathering on my face doesn't smell too bad, but I'm starting to look like a monster of the week on Supernatural. Yes, I watch that show. Dean Winchester kicks ass, so you can kiss mine.

"I can do the cut while the mask sets. He won't be able to protest while it hardens." And there they go again laughing like hyenas. It's a miracle that my eyeballs haven't rolled out of my head. I swear mom and James are enjoying this shit way too much. I'm able to relax a bit when mom wanders off to get a pedicure. I close my eyes and James and I shoot the shit about my upcoming Senior year.

James is almost done with the cut when I hear a voice that makes my heart race and my dick twitch. My dick isn't quite sure if it wants to get hard or shrivel up because of the girl attached to the voice.

"Edward? Is that you?" Bella Swan is here. Now. What fucking teenage Hell is this?


	5. Chapter 5

**S. Meyer owns Twilight. I own a collection of elephants.**

The Bella Plan 4

"Uhh...hey Bella. 'Sup?" God, I'm an idiot. Did I really say 'sup'? I also sound like my mouth is full of marbles. Fucking mud mask.

"Not much, hoping to get a haircut from James here if he can squeeze me in."

"I always have time to squeeze you, Belly Boo."

The fuck did he just say? Why is he cooing at Bella?

"How do you know James?" Ugh Why am I asking nosey ass questions that are none of my business?

"Oh, he's been doing my hair for years." James rolls his eyes.

"Come on, Belly! The truth is, I'm dating her best friend Jacob and Bella here is our cover girl."

WOAH. Jake the Friendly Giant isn't really her boyfriend?

"James!"  
"What? I'm not going to be in the closet in my own shop, Bella." I'm struck dumb. And pretty much speechless.

"That's cool." I'm a master of conversation.

"All done with the cut. What do you think?" James turns the chair so I'm facing the mirror. My hair still looks like I've walked through a hurricane, but it's much shorter and actually looks pretty good.

"Looks great man, thanks. Can I take this shit off now?"

Bella and James laugh as I stand up and she takes my seat.

"Vic is waiting for you at the sinks." I'm not sure why Bella and James appear to have swallowed canaries.

Walking over to the sink, I see that Vic is a tall, knockout redhead wearing the shortest purple dress known to man. Her eyes roam over my body like she likes what she sees and I can't lie, it's kind of cool that a hot cougar is checking me out in front of Bella. Keeping my eyes off Vic's massive cleavage, I lean over the sink and start rinsing my face.

"James did a fabulous job on your hair." _The fuck_? Vic's masculine voice catches me off guard and water goes up my nose. I'm coughing and trying to clear my mouth and nose when I feel a massive man hand thump my back. My body jerks at the unexpected touch causing me to whack my forehead on the faucet.

"Fuck!" Could I be anymore spastic? Vic hands me a towel.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Looking up at Vic, I finally notice the five o'clock shadow under the makeup on her jaw. His jaw? Maybe if my head wasn't so full of Bella and what I just found out about her and Jacob, I would've noticed that Vic was a he? She? I really am an idiot.

"Uhh, yeah, umm, I'm good, just finishing up." I hurry through rinsing and drying my face and turn to find my mom when I feel Vic's man hand on my arm.

"Take my card. I'd be happy to service you anytime." As I take the card, Vic winks at me and sashays off. My face burns like I've been smacked with a hot iron. My embarrassment only deepens when I see and hear Bella and James laughing their asses off at my run in with Vic. I don't know how this day could get any weirder.


	6. Chapter 6

**S. Meyer owns Twilight. I own a collection of elephants.**

The Bella Plan Chapter 5

Day one of Operation Get Over It has turned into a shit show. I've endured a shopping spree, a facial, _and_ was propositioned by a transexual. The latter two incidents witnessed by the girl I'm supposed to be getting over. I have the shittiest luck. Mom's pedicure is taking for fucking ever, so I have no choice but to sit and wait. I try to focus on my phone and _not_ stare at Bella, but it's just no use. My eyes won't stop wandering over to her and her luscious auburn hair as James brushes and styles, or the gorgeous smile that brightens her face when she laughs. I even stare at her bare feet as they dangle from the too tall salon chair. Fuck. If her being here is hard, how the hell am I going to deal with school? I can only hope that we won't have many classes together.

Mom is finally done and I see her paying the bill so I make my way to the front door to wait. Bella calls out when I walk by.

"Hey Edward? Do you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Holy shit. Did Bella Swan just ask me on a date?

"I'm meeting some kids from school at the pizzeria." Of course she didn't you moron.

I'm about to decline when my mother the traitor throws me under the bus.

"Oh! That's a great idea! That way I can meet your father for dinner. Bella, you can drive Edward home after?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Cullen."

 _Am I invisible?_

"You kids have fun!" Mom kisses my cheek and leaves me standing mute with Bella.

 _What the fuck just happened?_

After Bella pays her bill, we leave the salon and hop into her truck. Her giant, red Chevy is ancient and would probably crush my silver Volvo like at a monster truck show. I can't lie though, it's sexy as fuck watching a small, feminine girl like Bella, handle the behemoth.

"Your hair looks good." She's talking to you, Edward, stop staring like a lovesick buffoon.

"Thanks, yours looks good, too." Bella grins and my heart flip flops. She really needs to stop smiling at me if my plan is going to work.

"So, what did you think of James?"

"He was alright...when he wasn't picking on me." I can't help but smile when Bella laughs.

"He's a riot, and you should feel honored. He only kids with people he likes."

I speak before my brain registers what my mouth is doing.

"I always thought that you and Jacob were a couple." This _isn't_ part of your plan dumbass.

"As does everyone else in Forks." I wait for her to elaborate as she maneuvers her truck down the streets of PA.

"Jake and I have been friends pretty much since birth. Our dads are best friends, so we would do everything together; ride bikes, play board games and sports, watch movies, fish, literally everything. When we were eleven, we were watching some Disney flicks at his house and he told me a secret. He said he would rather kiss Aladdin than Princess Jasmine. I told him that was okay with me. The problem was his Dad. We'd always hear Billy talking about how being gay was wrong and 'those' guys weren't real men. Really nasty stuff. So, I kept his secret."

"Why tell his secret now?" Bella shrugs.

"James was honest with you, so there's no reason that I shouldn't be. I know I can trust you, Edward. Besides, you might see Jake and James together if you go back to the salon. Anyway, things got worse in middle school. Do you remember that boy Benjamin? Back in eighth grade?"

I nod. I do remember. It wasn't a secret that he liked guys. Some of the kids, and parents, were shitty to him. He got into more than his share of fights defending himself. I never had a problem with him. He was always cool with me, but now that I think about it, I didn't exactly have his back.

"Well, after Benjamin and his family moved away, Jake and I overheard Billy ranting about how it was a good thing 'the pervert' and his family were gone blah, blah, blah, his usual anti-gay bullcrap. Jake was hurt and freaked out. So he asked if I would pretend to be his girlfriend until he was old enough to get away from Forks, the Rez, and Billy. Everybody always thought we were a couple anyway, even our families, so it was a no brainer for me to help him. I love my best friend and I don't ever want to see him hurt in anyway, by anyone. It's not like anyone has ever been interested in me anyway, so it hasn't been a hardship."

Bella has no freaking clue how wrong she is about no one being interested. Fuck. Me.


	7. Chapter 7

**S. Meyer owns Twilight. I own a collection of elephants.**

The Bella Plan Chapter 6

By the time we reach P.A. Pizza, I've found out that Bella will be in my English, History, and Chemistry classes. Plus Independent Study. Didn't I say I was fucked luck wise? We enter the restaurant and we immediately spot the Forks kids. Angela Webber and her boyfriend Ben Cheney are trying to suck off each other's faces, while Eric Yorkie tries not to gag. I feel his pain. My parents are just as bad as Ben and Angela. I learned the hard way to make my presence known before entering any room in my house unless I want to wash my eye sockets out with bleach.

"Hey guys!" Bella is clearly used to Angela and Ben PDA and takes a seat without batting an eyelash. "I ran into Edward at James' salon."

"What's up, dude?" Ben and I do the usual guy brofist while Angela waves and smiles. "We're just waiting on Jessica to get here so we can order."

And this is where I try my damndest to keep my face passive. I really don't want to deal with Jessica Stanley and her excessive flirting. The girl won't take the freaking hint that I'm _not_ interested. I've been fending off her unwanted advances for five years. _Five_.

"Hey, man." I give Eric a nod and he does the same but...did he just blush? Nah. It's probably just the heat of the restaurant. They should turn up the air condition. I can't help but stare as Bella studies the menu. It kills me when she purses her lips and furrows her brow.

"What kind of toppings do you like, Edward?"

"I'll eat whatever, except for onions or peppers." Because they're fucking _gross_.

"What are your feelings about mushrooms?" Everyone else at the table groans or makes a gagging sound.

"I'm definitely pro-mushroom." Her answering smile causes the butterflies in my stomach to go haywire. I laugh when she holds her hand up for a high five. Our palms meet for a split second and I swear her skin shocks mine.

"Sorry." Sorry? I don't know what she has to apologize for. And it must be hot in here because her cheeks are as red as Yorkie's were. Weird.

"It's cool." I nudge her with my shoulder and we share a smile.

"Cool. So, do you wanna share a medium pepperoni and mushroom with me?"

"Sounds good." I'll take whatever this girl wants to share with me. Yeah. My genius plan isn't working out too well.

We're placing our drink orders when I hear the squeaky voice that makes my balls want to shrivel into raisins.

"Oh my god, Edward! I'm so glad you're here!" Jessica plops down into the empty seat next to me and places her hand on my knee. Damn, this girl needs to learn about personal space and sexual harassment. Trying not to grimace, I remove her hand and stand up.

"I'll be back, gonna hit the men's room."

My cell phone rings just as I step up to the urinal. I let it ring while I take a piss; whoever it is can wait. After washing my hands, I check my phone and see the missed call from Jasper and call him back. I'm most definitely not in a hurry for another inappropriate grope from Jessica.

"Hey Cullen, where you at? Been ringing your doorbell for five minutes." Noticing the time on the phone, I slap my forehead. I completely forgot to call and cancel the plans I had with the guys.

"Shit man, sorry for not calling. I'm in Port A. Had to do some shopping with my mom."

"No worries. I'll just call Alice and see if she's up for-"

"Don't say another word, Whitlock. I've already told you that I don't want or need to know about the kinky shit you and Brandon get into." The fucker just laughs. He and his girl are pretty wild. Sometimes, I can't look Alice in the face. I'll never understand why he feels the need to share all the details of their sex life.

"Alright Cullen, I'll let the guys know. Call me tomorrow or something."

"Later, man."

When I get back to the table, I hide a smirk as I take Bella's now vacant seat. Seems that in my absence she took my chair next to Jessica, who doesn't look too happy about the situation. Bella turns to me and winks, and I give her a grateful smile. This girl is too awesome.


	8. Chapter 8

**S. Meyer owns Twilight. I own a collection of elephants.**

The Bella Plan Chapter 7

It doesn't take teenagers long to kill off three medium pizzas. And chicken wings. And cheese sticks. We stuffed our faces and talked about school and other random shit, and I'm not even a little bit ashamed that I liked that Bella and I had a pizza all to ourselves. The little shocks I felt when our hands accidentally, or on purpose on my part, bumped never stopped. I couldn't help but wonder what other body parts of ours would cause electricity. Ben and I are in the middle of discussing the latest Mad Max movie, which kicks all kinds of ass, when Jessica interrupts.

"What made you shave off your beard, Edward? You look so much better clean shaven." Who the hell asked her?  
"I like Edward scruffy." My eyes flash over to Bella after her comment. All my teenage brain heard was ' _I like Edward_ '.

"Yeah?" I didn't think she'd ever actually noticed me like that, but then again, I thought she was taken all these years, so I clearly don't know shit about anything.

"Yeah. I've always thought a little scruff on a guy is sexy." Oh. She meant in general. Bummer.

"Does Jacob know you're checking out other guys, Bella?" With bitchy friends like Jessica, who needs enemies?

"There's nothing wrong with appreciating an attractive person's good looks. Besides, Jake and I aren't married _or_ the jealous type." The smug look on Bella's face is hot as fuck.

Jessica shuts up while everyone agrees with Bella, but I'm still stuck on 'attractive person.' That means she _does_ think I'm good looking, right? Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me?

"Anyway, I told my dad I'd be home before ten. Are you ready to go, Edward?" I nod a yes and we say our goodbyes. It looks like Eric wants to ask me something, but I guess he changes his mind because he shakes his head and stays quiet. Hmm. I'm not sure what that's all about. Following Bella out to her truck, it suddenly hits me that I'm going to be alone with her for an hour. Dear Lord, don't let me make an ass of myself.

Bella fiddles with her radio as we get on the highway and leaves it on that 'Shake It Off' song. Yes, I know it. That Supernatural parody was some funny shit.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out with Jessica."

"You're welcome. I've seen how uncomfortable she makes you. You'd think after all these years she'd get the hint that you aren't interested." She rolls her eyes and I'm stupefied. Didn't I think this same thing earlier tonight?

"Anyway, I've got plenty of experience helping friends out with uncomfortable situations." She smiles and lightly punches my arm. I feel honored that she shared her secret with me.

"Thanks for inviting me for pizza, I had a good time."

"I'm glad you came. I hope we get to hang out more often." And just like that, Operation Get Over It has been obliterated. I didn't even make it a whole day.

"Speaking of hanging out, what do you think of Eric?" Why is she asking about Yorkie?

"Uhh, he's a cool guy, kind of quiet."

"Oh, that's only until you get to know him. He's actually hilarious." Maybe I'm slow as fuck, cause I have no idea where she's going with this conversation.

"So, would you ever go out with him?" Huh?

"To hang out? Sure."

"No. Like on a date." You know that noise a needle makes when it skips off a record? Yeah. That just happened in my mind.

"Excuse me?"

"Edward, you know I can keep a secret. I'm totally cool with you being gay. And Eric has the biggest crush on you. I think the two of you would make a cute couple."

What in the actual fuck? Am I in the Twilight Zone? Bella thinks I'm gay? This has been the craziest fucking day. Ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**S. Meyer owns Twilight. I own a collection of elephants.**

The Bella Plan Chapter 8

"What makes you think I'm gay?" I can't even fucking believe that we're having this conversation.

"Well, for one thing, you were at James' salon."

"So?"

"Straight guys don't go there."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Okay, but I've never seen you date any girls and.."

"And what?"  
"Umm..I overheard Tanya Denali telling a few girls that you were." That fucking bitch.

"And you believed her?" How many other people think this and have never told me? Bella grimaces.

"Not exactly. I saw the two of you the night of the Denali party. When we were Freshman."

 _Oh fuck no. She was there?_

"And after that, you were never with anyone, so I figured it was true." Bella saw what happened with Tanya. I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed than at this very moment.

"How?"

"Huh?"

"How could you have seen? Were you in the room?" Bella's only response is a lip bite and silence.

"Where were you?"

"I was curious about the books the Denali's kept in their study. Katie had said to stay out, so when I heard the door open, I hid behind the couch." The only sound in the truck is the radio playing some shitty song about shutting up and dancing. I think about party at the Denali Estate four years ago...

 _Emmett was dating Katie Denali. She was a year ahead of us and wanted Emmett to go to a party her older sister Tanya was throwing. Jasper was grounded for sneaking Alice into his bedroom, so Emmett twisted my arm until I agreed to go. Literally. The asshole ditched me as soon as we got there and I was bored out of my mind sipping a nasty wine cooler and watching the upperclassmen make fools of themselves._

 _I played a few games of pool with a couple of kids, and threw some darts with Jacob Black, while trying not to stare at his girlfriend, Bella. I always thought she was a cool girl, but I'd just started to notice how pretty she was. Really pretty. Like beautiful pretty. We'd always been friendly, but we weren't exactly besties or anything, and I'd begun to think about how much that sucked. Watching Jake and Bella holding hands and sharing secret smiles made my stomach and chest hurt. I wished I was as lucky as Jake._

 _When I'd finally had enough of envying Jake, I went to look for Emmett to see if he was ready to leave. The noises coming out of Katie's room made me want to puke, so I said 'screw it', and chose to walk home without him. Not wanting to deal with the drunks at the party, I decided to go out the back, through the Denali's study. I'd just entered the room when Tanya Denali followed me in and locked the door behind her._

" _Are you lost, Edward?"_

" _Um, no, not lost, I'm leaving."_

" _Why? Not having fun?" Tanya rubbed her hand over my arm. The moonlight was streaming through the glass doors and I could see the smudged mascara under her eyes. Those eyes scared me. There was a strange glint in them. I stuttered my reply._

" _No, I mean, uh, yeah, it was fun, I just gotta get home." She was standing way too close to me. The liquor and weed on her breath caused my stomach to lurch. Her long nails scraped across my forearm and my flesh goose pimpled. Every step backward I took, she took one forward until she had me pinned against a massive desk. My heart beat wildly as her hands caressed my barely there pecs._

" _Don't you want to kiss me, Edward?" I really didn't. Just the thought of it made me want to upchuck the nasty wine cooler. What I wanted was to be away from her._

" _I..I..I really need to be getting home." That was a flat out lie. I was supposed to sleep over at Emmett's, but going home to my own bed was all I wanted right then._

" _I can make you feel real good, baby boy," she purred against my right ear, making my skin crawl. Before my mind registered what was happening, Tanya's sour tongue was in my mouth, her lips smearing caked lipstick over mine. My body shook from fear as her right hand traveled down passed my stomach and started massaging my dick through my jeans. I didn't want this. I didn't want her touching me. And neither did my limp dick. Yanking my head back, I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off of me and yelled._

" _STOP!"_

 _Tanya wobbled on her too high heels. Looks of shock, irritation, and disgust crossed over her face._

" _What the hell, Freshman!? What the fuck is your problem? What are you some kind of fag or something?" I was momentarily speechless. Was she for real? She practically raped me, then questioned my sexuality? She was a homophobic monster. My fear turned into fury._

" _Fuck you." I felt my hands curl into fists._

" _Oh honey, you lost that chance. Run along to Mommy, baby boy."_

 _My eyes filled with tears of rage and humiliation. I rushed out of the French doors and ran through the Denali's backyard, her evil laugh echoing through the night air._


	10. Chapter 10

**S. Meyer owns Twilight. I own a collection of elephants.**

The Bella Plan Chapter 9

I shake off the memories of that awful night and stare out at the forest rushing by. The silence in the truck is awkward and heavy, and I have no fucking clue what to say to Bella. So much has happened in the span of 14 hours. I'm exhausted and wish I'd driven my own car into Port Angeles. Several minutes tick by without a word spoken, Bella and I both lost in our own thoughts. Bella is the first to break up the quiet.

"Edward? It's not true is it?" I hate how timid her voice is.

"No. I just didn't want her. She scared the fuck out of me."

"And because of what I was going through with Jacob, I wrongly assumed what she said was true." I can't take the guilt I hear in her voice or the tears I see her wipe off her face. I'm startled when Bella abruptly pulls off to the side of the road.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. Please forgive me." The anguish in her voice kills me, the pain in her eyes. I don't think twice about reaching out and taking her hand. Even with sad, watery eyes and a snotty nose, she's still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen or known. She's still the girl I've pined over. What happened to me wasn't her fault and she doesn't owe me any apologies as far as I'm concerned. The side of my mouth lifts into a half smile.

"There's nothing to forgive, Bella." My heart does a crazy flip when she smiles back.

The rest of the drive is filled with quiet conversation about nothing in particular and soon we are pulling into my driveway. Bella shuts off the engine. And I don't know what I'm supposed to say. Or do. I'm not quite sure where I am with my plan to get over Bella Swan. Now that I know that she isn't as totally unavailable as I thought she was.

"Thanks for the ride, Bella."

"Edward? Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." And I mean it. She pretty much knows everything now anyways. Well. Almost everything.

"If you aren't into guys, then why haven't you ever been with anyone?"

"The truth?"

"Of course."

"Well, after Tanya, I knew I wasn't ready for that sort of thing with anybody, but...I…" Fuck my mouth is dry.

"What?" I'm staring into Bella's quizzical eyes and this is it, right? Time to nut up or shut up forever, Edward. FUCK IT. What I have I got to lose?

"The truth is, I didn't date anyone because the only girl I've ever wanted wasn't available to me." Bella's eyes widen when she whispers.

"And who's that?" She's biting her lip so hard, she's drawn blood. I give her a sad smile and reach over to tug her lip from her teeth and softly wipe the blood with my thumb.

"It's you, Bella. It's always been you." Can a guy have a heart attack at eighteen? I feel like I might. I can barely hear Bella's quiet gasp. And tears are spilling from her eyes.

"But that doesn't make any sense! You didn't, I mean, you've never said anything-"

"Because of Jacob." Her tears fall faster and there's something in her face that I've never seen before. My hands extend toward her and I gently swipe the tears off her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Bella, please." I don't like seeing her like this. God, I really am a shithead.

"I can't help it, I'm such an flippin' idiot!"

"Why?"

"Because I've felt that same way about you! But I thought YOU were unavailable to ME!"

My heart pounds in my chest seeing the truth in her eyes. And there's only one response to a declaration like that, right? Caressing her cheeks with my fingertips, I lower my head to hers until our foreheads are touching. I can't speak. I'm terrified that I'll ruin this moment. Bella slides her hand across my pec and places it on my beating heart. Skimming my nose against hers, I tilt my head and lightly brush my lips over her plump bottom lip. HOLY FUCK THE SPARKS. I feel my blood boil and I guess it's the same for Bella because she grabs the back of my head and proceeds to kiss the fuck out of me like there's no tomorrow. It's lip sucking, tongue tangling, hair grabbing goodness, and I can't fucking get enough. Next thing I know, Bella has straddled my lap and my hands are latched onto her ass, surely leaving bruises. We are moving too fast...breathing too hard..drinking each other in..devouring one another. It's too many dreams come true. And as much as it sucks, I know we have to stop when she starts grinding on my rock hard cock. I loosen my grip and slow our kisses to sweet pecks. We're staring in each other's eyes while we catch our breath and our lazy smiles turn into giggles that turn into full out belly laughs. Bella shakes her head at me, flashing a mega-watt smile.

"We're both freaking idiots." And what can I do but laugh and nod in agreement? Because she's absolutely right.

"Yeah, we are."

"I should probably break up with my fake boyfriend, huh?" Can a guy's face break from smiling too much?

"Sounds like a good plan."


End file.
